The present disclosure relates to telecommunication systems, and to quality assurance of telecommunication systems, in particular.
In cellular telecommunication systems, an initial base station comprising a transmitter provides communication services to cellular devices in its vicinity. An initial base station is a base station that provides the service in the beginning of the service. When a cellular device changes its position such that the initial base station can no longer provide a reasonable service quality, the initial base station initiates handoff to a target base station or receives a request for a handoff from the cellular device. However, the target base station may not be able to provide the services due to, for example, being overly busy handling other devices or providing other services. In such a scenario, the handoff fails, and the initial base station continues to provide the service until it can no longer do so. In some systems, the initial base station drops a service when signal quality deteriorates below a minimal quality threshold.
It will be noted that the above scenario is not limited to a cellular telecommunication system. Rather, it may occur in any telecommunication system in which an initial transmitter providing a service initiates a request from a target transmitter to continue providing said service, allowing the initial transmitter to cease providing the service. In the present specification, a handoff refers to an operation of transferring an ongoing telecommunication service from a first provider, such as a first transmitter, to a second provider, such as a second transmitter.
The aforementioned scenario may be resolved by upgrading the target base station, such that it may be able to cope with a heavier load. In order to do so, a problematic base station, such as the target base station, needs to be identified. In the present specification, a problematic base station or problematic network transmitter refers to a base station or network transmitter that regularly does not perform requested handoffs, such as the target base station. Yet, standard Call Data Records (CDRs) do not log failed handoff attempts. Rather, the above scenario may be recorded as a failure of the initial base station to provide the service.